


Tune up

by boadicee



Series: Short stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>authors : Boadicee<br/>English Translation : Miu Crow Kawamura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune up

« You're sure, Levi ?  
\- Why wouldn't I ?  
\- Because it is you're ass we're talking about.  
\- So what, if I told you it's ok, then it is. Now you can manage to get him into your quarters.  
\- Such impatience... »  
Both men split when entering the refectory. Levi joined his team to give out the chores for the day. The day passed slowly. Too slowly according to the master corporal. Eren still hadn't been summoned by Erwin, and he asked himself what this duffer could be doing.  
Daytime was almost over when a soldier came to Levi's group, almst running.  
« - Sorry to bother you, sir, but Major Erwin Smith wants you and Jaeger recruit immediately in his office.  
\- Oy, Eren, come here.  
Yes, sir.

What have you done this time, for us to be summoned in Erwin's study ? Levi asked, trying to seem angry.

Nothing, sir, I assure you. I did everything I was asked.

We'll see, follow me. The earlier we get there, the sooner we're out. »

Levi went first, a smirk on his face. When they got in front of the door, he didn't knock and went in, pushing Eren, who wasn't going as fast as he wanted. He closed the door, leaning against it.

« You took your time, Erwin.  
\- I had work to do, for our next expedition. Eren, I'm glad you're here, I needed to talk to you, or, must I say, we needed to talk to you, am I right, Levi ?

I'm not here to talk, that's your role. I'm just here to act, you know this.

I'm sorry, Major, but, I don't understand why I've been called into your office. Said Eren, interrupting his superiors.

I'll explain. Said Erwin

You're just here to fuck.

Wait…. What ?!

Levi, don't be so quick, Eren, sit, I'll explain everything. » 

Eren wasn't really comfortable after his chief's raw words, of course, he was always frank, and that couldn't be taken away from him, but, that didn't reassure Eren at all. The recruit took place in front of Erwin's desk, and Levi moved at the same time, taking his boots and his harness off, as if nothing was happening, putting them on a chair, in the corner of the office. He then went to a drawer, into which he took a tube.  
Eren was looking at him, getting more and more worried.  
« - Ignore Levi for now. He always do as he pleases. So, as Levi said, we would want you to partake in one of our little… Relaxation session.

A relaxation session, this ?

Yes. I can see you're quite inexperiented with this kind of relationships, but you have to know that, even if it is forbidden in the army's code, sometimes, we happen to… Relax this way. You'll understand that risking our lives without a stop can create some tensions. This is our manner of evacuating all this pressure.

But what I don't understand is why me. Why asking me to come. Eren answered, quite moved.

I was coming there. »

At the same time, Levi came closer to Eren, and got on his knees. He took the recrit's legs, one after the other, to take his boots off, and put them beside his. Eren was grasping the chair's armrests, he wasn't reassured at all. Erwin acted as if everything was normal.

«- Actually, Levi asked for your presence. The fact is, these past few days, I haven't been able to… Fully satisfy him. Since he had to hurt you in the courthouse, and so touched, more or less, your body, he is obsessed with one thing.  
\- And what is it ?  
\- Feeling your dick deep into him.  
\- Wait…. Wh-What ? I think I might have misunderstood that ! Said Eren, chocked.  
\- You've perfectly understood. When we find ourselves in here, the head corporal isn't that so cold and severe man. He likes this feeling of submission that we can find in this … Intimacy.  
\- You don't have to tell him everything about my life. Gimme your feet, Eren. Said Levi, as if he wanted to manifest his presence, remind Erwin that he was here.  
\- So, Eren, I don't want to force you to anything, but, if you accept this, I don't think you'll regret it.  
\- Do I really have a choice ?  
\- No. Levi answered.  
\- But, I never did that sort of things before.  
\- Don't worry about that, Eren. We'll show you.

Erwin stood up, went around the desk, and stretched his hand to Eren. The Young boy took it, after a few hesitations.  
Erwin accompanied him to the room next to the office. Eren was astonished to discover a vast bed, in the middle of it.  
Levi was already in the room, finishing the preparations. He stopped when he saw the two men.

« - Finally he agreed. It was time. I was beginning to think I'd end up alone tonight.  
\- He would have agreed faster if you didn't literally assault him. »

Levi approached, and stopped before Erwin. He took it by the collar that he was wearing, to take him to his height and capture his lips. They had a long, passionate kiss. Erwin's hands got lost and grasped Levi's hair, while the corporal's hand were around the blond haired's waist.

Eren was attending the performance, which made him want to taste those lips. He saw Levi opening his mouth, and Erwin's tongue going in. His eyes were wide open, this exchange was giving him hot flushes. He happened to moan, putting an end to the men's kiss.

Levi came nearer and pulled his head a bit, to take his lips. Eren, susprised with this sudden assault, kept, at first, his eyes open, and his arms lying close to his body, he didn't quite know what to do with them. Then, guided by his instinct, his hands got on his corporal's hips. His eyes closed.  
Erwin, during the kiss, got right behind Eren, placed his hands on his hips, and kissed him, slowly, at the neck. He kissed him up to the ear.  
« Don't forget to breathe, or you'll fall into Levi's arms, and he'll be quite sad. ».

Eren didn't even notice he stopped breathing. All the little attentions his superiors were giving him made him feel comfortable. Every inch of his body that was kissed by Erwin, he felt on fire. Levi's hands and kiss were driving him mad, and he felt dazed with happiness.

Levi took care of his protege's harness, undoing the straps quickly. Behind him, Erwin made it slip to his feet. When he lifted him, he made him turn so he could taste Eren's lips while his hands were opening his shirt. Levi took it off, before getting on with kissing and findling his back. Eren's hands didn't just hang in the air, and started to undress his commander. His shirt rejoined Eren's. He felt the pressure in his pants getting less tight. Levi just opened hit and was getting it down, with his underwears. He sighed, his sex finally free. Erwin, who had kept his eyes opened, smiled a bit. He wasn't missing anything.

Levi delightfully licked Eren's buttocks, before standing up and leaving, taking care of Erwin. He wasn't that far though, because he passed, on his knees, between the men's legs. One of his hands took care of Erwin's trousers, while the other hand was caressing the youngest's sex, already tensed. He was starting to lose patience. When he was finished with Erwin's clothes, the latter made him stand. il commençait à saliver d’impatience.

«- Strip, now. »

He obeyed and took off, under the other's lustful eyes, all his clothes. He took the time to fold them and put them on the chair. Once his task was done, he came to his lovers for the night.

« -Now, eat, and don't dirty the whole room, or else, you'll have to clean up. »

He went, on his knees, between the two men. He took Erwin's sex in one hand, while the other one took Eren's one, bringing his mouth closer. He licked a it the end, before taking it in his mouth, whole. His eyes were staring at Eren, who blushed, embarrassed.

Erwin took his chin up, and, delicately, put his lips on the rookie's lips, before getting more passionate. Eren moaned in Erwin's mouth. His legs were shaking. The pressure inside him was getting stronger and stronger, as Levi continued his attentions.

After a few minutes, he stopped the kiss. He was panting.

« Something's wrong, Eren ?

\- Stop now or I'll come, he said between two moanings.

\- Don't restrain yourself, Levi would be disappointed. »

Erwin assured, pushing on the corporal's head, just to be sure he was taking the whole member in his mouth. The latter moaned in agreement. This was too much for Eren to take, he freed himself in his superior's mouth. At the same moment, he shouted with pleasure.

Levi swallowed and turned back to face Erwin's member. This one was bigger, and he knew that it would be hard for him to fully swallow it. He got started.  
Erwin waited for Eren to come back on earth, and sent him to look for the lubricant tube, that was on the bed. Then he showed him the corporal's butt. He had took a position that was mostly provocative.  
He was showing his arse to Eren, outrageously spreading his thighs, like an invitation. Eren, after looking at the commander, opened the tube, and poured some on his fingers. He closed the tube. He didn't know how to do exactly. Eren's hand showed one, then two and finally three fingers. Levi nodded, and Eren appproached his hand from his corporal's intimacy.  
He rubbed a finger at the entry, before getting it in, slowly. He was paying attention to every clenching, sign of pain. He was astonished that Levi began to move his thighs on his own. He moved a bit, exploring every inch.  
Levi was getting on with the blond's mast, who closed his eyes, feeling better the sensation of being sucked.

Eren entered a second finger and moved like he was cutting paper. The sensation of the tight muscle around his fingers was divine. His sex was coming back to life already. He didn't thought that it was possible so fast. When the third and last finger enterdd, he had to take a break, so that Levi could get the habit. Erwin used this moment to lget him to let go of his sex and get to Eren, behind Levi. He made the latter get on his knees, and split his thighs, so that he could watch the show.

Eren was getting his fingers in and out faster and deeper. Levi was moaning gently, until his recruit touched his soft spot, making him yell.

« - Good, Eren, continue this way. Eren wasstill ok with your project. Bien Eren continue comme cela. Levi était toujours partant pour ton projet.

Tsk, of course. Just go faster.

Patience, answered Erwin, spanking him. For the moment, you can only take one of us. »

Erwin took the lube, and put a lot on his fingers. He joined Eren's fingers with one of his own, and entered slowly, as Levi was blowing, feeling some pain and discomfort.

« Breathe, Levi. Color ? »

Green.

good boy. »

Erwin moved on to the last finger bone. Eren had stopped, waiting for the commander to rejoin him totally. They moved in a perfect synchronization. Levi moaned, more and more.  
Erwin, after a few minutes, entered a second finger. And they renewed the operation, hitting the corporal's prostate regularly.  
When the commander decided that it was enough with the preparation, he stood up and went lying on the bed. Levi and Eren rejoined him rapidly. Levi took position on the tensed member of his superior, and went down, slowly, liking the fact of being full. Once fully down, he went up and down a bit, and when he felt good with only one sex inside him, he turned to Eren.

« Go into me »

Eren got closer to his chief, now almost lying on Erwin. He took his own member, and got to the entry. He had to press to get the head in. Once in, he didn't dare moving.

« What color ? Asked Erwin

Yellow.

Breathe, Levi, slowly. Eren, where are you ?

Head's in.

There, you see, you're so hungry you took two heads in already. I'm sure you can take the rest in.

Tsk

Color ?

Green. »

 

Eren got into Levi slowly, carefully, stopping a lot, to leave Levi some time to get the habit of having both of them into him.  
Once fully in, Eren appreciated Levi's ass's tighteness, but also that good feeling it gave him. Of course, moving was almost impossible, and they weren't looking for a brutal relationship, but for a slow and full one.  
Erwin activated his hands around Levi's member, their slow and harmonious moves had lost them ? Eren and Erwin freed themselves inside Levi, and that last on his chief's torso.  
Both men got out the corporal's intimacy.  
Eren was floating and didn't feel Erwin carrying him to the bathroom, where he got the youngest into the bath. Levi wanted to get there by himself, even though his back was aching. The three men showered. Erwin took Eren to the bed, asleep, and placed him between his two superiors.

On that night, in the officers quarters, three men slept happy.


End file.
